Not A Dumb Hotel
by Bluddy Begh Hid
Summary: No Lily stories? There is now. It takes place after the events of Annie. Lily is thrown in jail, pregnant, and manages to escape. How will she manage the next months hiding from the police with no money with wanted ads up? Rated T for violence and character death.
1. I'm a Good Girl I Am!

Lily sat on the floor of the cell with a frown on her pretty, but dirty, face. She growled and looked at Rooster, who was chained to the wall.

"I'm sick of this!" she squealed in her high, scratchy voice. "Sick! Sick, sick! I can't handle these bricks, these bars...this tiny window anymore..." she fell back into the corner and began to cry.

"Look," he began, in his usual affirmative way, 'I know you don't like to be in one spot for too long, but you are here for..." He turned to the wall at that point. "Ummm... nine hundred and eighty three more days. So you better get used to it." He leaned back with a smirk.

"But...but..."

"But nutin! Ain't no one gonna bail us out you crook! Yes... I know I'm a crook too. Don't look at me like that..."

"But I'm pregnant!" she cried and thew her hands to her mouth. She folded her legs up and put her face in her knees.

"You- you're what!"

"Will you two shut up in there! Or do you need a muzzle?" The guard asked with a growl.

"Will ya shut your trap and do your job?" Rooster snapped back. The guard grunted an affirmative. "You are seriously pregnant?" His mouth dropped open and he looked at her suspiciously hoping she was lying. But Lily was a bad liar, so one look at how she was acting told him she wasn't.

"No, I'm ice fishing..." She rolled her eyes and looked at him angrily. "And you got me into this entire mess! I wasn't a thief till I started dating you! I was a good girl!"

He detested sarcasm, but he couldn't reach her, so he let it slide. "_You_ were a good girl?" he sneered. "You were anything but a good girl. You were a drunk, you were a whore, and you were not a good girl by any means."

"I became that after I met you... You ruined my life!" she screamed and ran at him. "And now... and now I'm having your baby!"

He choked on his own tongue. "My baby?" he sputtered.

"No, Oliver Warbuck's baby you idiot. Yeah, it's yer baby!" She scoffed and looked him straight in the eyes and he slapped her.

"That was for being sarcastic." He slapped her other cheek. "And that, was for not telling me you were 'specting till we were throw into this dungeon." She rubbed her pink cheeks and walked to the other side.

"Ow..." she leaned againts the wall and slid to the floor. The guard walked up to the bars and looked at her pitifully. "You think this is a dungeon sir? Try being in the cells with no window, no food, no toilet, and rats, dead and alive. We have them, and if you strike that girl one more time, that is where you will be." Rooster rolled his eyes. "You already have two years more than she, let's not make it longer. Miss, I am going to ask if we can call a doctor to check on your baby, alright?" She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." he nodded and grabbed the phone on the wall.

"Sir? No sir, no problem. We have a woman admitting to pregnancy. Miss St. Regis... No not the hotel... Yes sir. Thank you." he looked at her and sighed. If you are found carrying, you will be given extra food, and a different cell as you draw nearer to your due date, other than that, they will not care for you any differently."

"As I assumed." she said feebily, then looked at Rooster with a scary glow in her eyes. He backed closer to the wall.


	2. Another Suitcase in Another Hall

A man in a white coat was escorted in, and then Lily and Rooster's cell was unlocked. The guard unknowingly left the keys in the door, but Lily noticed. And she grabbed them too, turned around, mumbled something to Rooster, stuck them between her breasts, and then pushed them up. Both guards had a set of keys. The wouldn't notice, and she knew that. The guards each took one of her arms. Neither were the nice guard that had been there, his shift was over. These two appeared butal and rude. The picked her up by her arms and dropped her on the floor in front of the doctors feet. He looked at her for a second and knelt down and touched the already forming bruise on her arm.

"Gentlemen! You ought never treat a lady like that, no matter what she has done. And certainly not one in delicate condition!" he reprimanded and they shrugged.

"Well, we don't even know if that's true yet, she could be lying." The doctor looked at the petite woman and shook his head placing his hand on her lower belly. He took his stethoscope and put it there and listened.

"A little heartbeat, fast as a train." he looked at the men and scowered, then felt her abdomen. "Don't worry dear, that's a good thing." She looked at him relieved and managed a small smile as he continued to feel. "Healthy so far." He stood up and helped her up and back into the cell. "Gentlemen, I do not know who is in charge of this young lady, but she shall be fed extra, whenever she is hungry if possible... Understand?" One nodded as the other pulled out his keys and locked it. They all left.

"I saw you get those keys Lily." Rooster said hastily. "What did you do with them?" She pulled them from her shirt and unlocked the door, then locked it back. "Wha-what? You are not helping me!" She sneered and left them on the ground.

"And why would I do that? Like I said, You got me into this mess." He looked genuinely surprised as she walked away. Lily looked both ways down the hallway and ran down the stairs and out the nearest exit she saw. No one was at the outside or inside of the exit, so she sniggered and kept running. Down the field, up the fence, over the barbed wire, and up the road. She stopped running when the prison was out of sight and looked at her bloody hands. It had recently rained, as everything was drenched, and when she eyed the sky, she noticed that it would probably do so again. She sighed and turned her head back, then continued walking. A car drove by and into a huge puddle, soking her from head to toe. It wasn't warm out either. Actually, it was January and very cold. She went into NYC and found a nice spot with other homeless people. They had a fire going, and they welcomed the soaked girl as a guest.

"What a perty girl like you doin' out here on tha streets?" An older woman looked at her strangly.

"I'm pregnant, and the father left me..." The people around the fire gasped. "And, he left me with no money, and no where to go. I have nothing to do..." She slipped to the hard cold ground and shivered. One of the men removed their own coat and put it around her dainty shoulders.

"I, I sorry miss." he said and patted her back.

"Thank you... I am too." she sighed and looked up at them. "I am too..."


	3. Just You Wait

A gunshot sounded nearby and Lily jumped and looked up. Two police man ran past her and grabbed a now bleeding man laying on the sidewalk. The man shook as he lost blood and said things under his breath that you could not understand.

"That is why you never try to escape a crime ladies and gentlemen." he looked at the group warming themselves. Lily turned her head so as not to be seen, and possibly recognized. They dragged the man away.

"Did that scare ya dear?" One old woman put her hand lon Lily's shoulder. Lily nodded and accepted the hug she was offered. "What's your name?"

"Lily... my name is Lily." she looked at them and one threw another magazine on the fire.

"Like te flower?" Lily looked down and saw a young girl, no older than five, looking up at her. She smiled and nodded and recieved a smile back. "I like dose flowers, I tink they are purty." The child announced. Lily smiled.

"I do too." The girl's eyes blossomed and she hugged Lily catching her off guard.

"So, the father, did ya love him?" Lilly looked up and sighed. "You don't have to answer if you don't want miss, it was rather rude of-"

"Yes. I really did, but... he treated me like a toy... I mean, I thought he loved me, then he used me, so I really don't know anymore. But he's gone, it doesn't matter anymore anyways." Lily stood up, thanked them for the fire, gave the man his coat, and left. _Good job Lily...give them your actual name, this is smart, you IDIOT! How could you! _She cussed and continued down Broadway and into The Great White Way. It didn't appeal to her much at all, too bland, too many people. She opened her clutch. She had money, why not get a taxi out of here? A train? She sighed and hailed a taxi , then poured herself into the car.

"Where too miss?" Lily thought about this for a moment.

"Just drive, I'll tell you when to stop..." The driver looked at her strangely and shrugged, he was getting money, so he didn't can how he got it. She was probably in the car for about an hour befor telling him to stop. She handed him twenty five dollars. He nodded and she got out of the taxi. She was on the street of the old orphanage. She could go in there and spend a night out of the rain and sleet, as that is what the weather had decided to do. She walked over and kicked the door after some trouble with the handle. It busted open and she went inside.

All of Miss Hannigan's things were still here. She went in there and found some alcohol, and was all too tempted to take a swig, but she didn't. She didn't want to hurt her baby, or herself. She went over to a drawer and opened it. Lot's of probably fake jewlery. But even if it was, the pawn shop would buy it. She found a purse and scooped it up and dumped it in it. She looked all over, and took everything of any value she could find._ Next, under the pillows and mattress..._ She flung back the blankets and forud nothig but a sock, lifted one pillow, nothing, the other, nada. Lily tossed everything on the floor, stooped, and lifted the light, cheap mattress. She dropped it quickly with a gasp. _Did I jus see what I think I saw...?_ She lifted it again. She had. Money... quite a bit of it, gold coins and cash. Real stones. A diamond ring, gold watch, along with other trinkets. She dumped out the purse and put there inside instead. She found a bed upstairs, took a few pillows and laid down. She slept surprisingly sound, and the next morning she was ready for the walk back to the pawn shop.


	4. Warm Face, Warm Hands, Warm Feet

Lily burst through the door, the purse over her shoulder, and her pearl covered clutch in her hand. "Oh…" she slunk back to the end of the line. "Sorry, didn't know."

"That's quite alright darling, no worries." The man said. She rushed up when it was her turn and placed the old purse on the counter.

"Here." He looked at it, then back at her.

"We ain't gonna buy that you know…" She shook her head and opened it revealing its sparkly contents.

"No, what's inside…!" He reached his hand down in there and found the watch. He looked at it and dropped it.

"That…that's pure solid gold…" She nodded and the others behind her gathered around. He went through everything and sighed. A button pressed opened the cash register, and many stacks of 100 dollar bills were handed her. "Ten thousand dollars ma'am." She took the money. "And you can take this bag with you." He called as she began to walk away.

"Yes, of course." She placed the money gently inside and threw it over her shoulder. _Ugh. That was horrifying…but, 10,000 dollars. That's a lot of money. Why did Miss Hannigan keep it there…?"_ Lily kept talking to her self in her mind and went into the clothing store. She needed a coat, and certainly she had the money for one now. And boots. She rummaged through the coat rack, found a pretty pink one and gung it on her wrist before walking over to shoes. She could've spent hours there amongst all the pretty heels and boots, but in an effort to stay away from people she quickly selected a light purple pair and went to the register.

"$435 ma'am." Lily looked at her like she was crazy and handed her a hundred dollar bill. She took her change and put on her new items before heading to the grocery store. _Food…a very important item. _She whispered lazily and grabbed a long list of things, enough to tide her over for about three weeks. She didn't eat much, for she was a little thing, but in a few months, she knew she'd be eating like a hog. After paying for her food she called a taxi back to the end of the street and went in.

"How long are you going to live here…? The rest of your life!" she cussed and flopped down on the bed. She felt so sick, she thought she would faint. She cried and picked up the Saltine crackers she had bought and began to nibble on them. After a while, she figured that she was just that hungry, and made herself a peanut butter sandwich. As she ate it she scoured around the three story building. She heard a knock from downstairs and peeked out the window.

"I know someone is here!" the voice called.

_Miss Hannigan?_


	5. How Do You Solve a Problem?

There was no doubt who it was. She knew, and was afraid of, that voice. Lily cowered under one of the little girl's old beds. _There's no one at home… There's no one at home… _ She was glad she'd locked the door.

Don't make me go up those stairs… Lily." She spat the name like it was poison in her mouth. Lily gasped and looked out the window and yelled back to her.

"Whaddaya want!" Hannigan looked up at her.

"I want you to let me in." She growled and looked at her. "Where'd ya get that nice coat?" She gasped. "You stole my stuff didn't you!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. An angry statement. "Let me in right **now**!" she began kicking the door until it fell in. Lily began to cry and ran under the bed again. Hannigan stormed up there and started yelling. She heard a ruffle and kicked under the bed bruising Lily's ribs. She then proceeded to push the bed over and punch her and kick her.

"Stop! Please… no more!" Hannigan didn't listen, instead she hit her harder across the face and Lily heard a snap. Blood began to ooze from her nose and she tried to get up and run away, but she felt her leg get caught under the bed and a bonk across the back of her head with a boot. She was knocked unconscious.

"Get your lazy hind-end off that floor." Lily looked up and coughed. Her hand found it's way to her belly and she touched it. "No, I didn't hurt your baby you dumb hoe…tel…" She looked away. "I on wanted to hurt you. Now Get. Up!" Lily cried and attempted to stand, instead she fell back on the bed. She was bruised and bloody, her nose was strangely to the side, and her hair was messed up. Hannigan had pulled some of it out too. By the roots. Lily touched her face and looked at the blood on her hand.

"You witch! Look what you've done to me!" Lily screamed and with a jolt of energy got up and knocked her over and began to punch her with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Lay off will ya!" Hannigan screeched and began to cough as Lily aimed for her stomach and hit her over and over with her fists.

"That is for calling me a whore! An that… That is for hurting me! And this one is for hurting those children. And this is for agreeing to help your brother in his scheme!" She quit and fell over. Hannigan coughed and coughed, trying to catch her breath, then coughed up blood and put her hand to her side.

"You broke my ribs…" she growled and vomited up more blood.

"You broke my nose." Lily said with finality and grabbed her hair and dragged her down the stairs. Hannigan swore and yelled sputtering blood on her dress, but Lily paid no attention, just kicked her again and stuck her outside in the frost. She looked at the door. Locked it, and after a moment passed out because of loss of blood.


	6. Point of No Return

She spent some time in that lonely building, seven and a half months to be exact, eating and sleeping, and she even tried her hand at cleaning; though she didn't like it very much. She kept the place livable and hid there from the police, they were searching for her, but no one knew anything. The man at the pawn shop recognized the flier, but did not know where she was. She'd bought a wig so she could still take a taxi rather than walk, even if the trip was only about five miles. Manhattan Island itself was only twelve, but that was too much for Lily, especially since she'd gained weight.

Lily looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet. She was still thinking about Hannigan. Agatha anyways. That was her first name, so she had learned through the papers she'd read. Lily looked up and her stomach growled, she skidded into the closet, where she kept all the food. _Crap, I need to go shopping really bad._ Lily gbbed a few dollars and went straight out the door. Without her wig. She got in the taxi she found nearby and told them to go to Times Square. The man nodded and sped off, quickly. Too fast for Lily, and she began to feel sick.

"Slow down before I hurl all over your backseat!" She grumbled. The driver looked back, growled, and slowed to the speed limit. He got out and opened the door for her. "This isn't where I asked to—" He grabbed her arms and put them behind her back.

"No, but it's where you need to be St. Regis." He turned her around and she saw the police office. Lily threw a hissy fit, screaming, kicking and she even bit him. He growled and continued to walk. A police man came out and saw the girl.

"Sir, who is it?"

"It's St. Regis!" he growled and knocked her on the head enough to give her a bruise.

"The hotel?" Lily rolled her eyes at this remark and continued fighting.

"No! Lily St. Regis, the thief!" The police man looked at Lily and ran over and grabbed her. She continued to struggle, but he managed to get her inside. Several men came around her. Lily was so scared she began to cry. She looked at them and began to kick a little. One pulled a gun, another a knife. She gasped and looked at them. She growled and kicked the man in front of her, the one with the knife, in the crotch. He shrieked and dropped it right on her leg. But, really, he did more than drop it, he hurled it. The knife lodged itself into her thigh and she screamed. They all let go and put their hands to their ears, before they knew it she'd run. Lily ran for several blocks and turned into an alley. She sat down heaving. Her body was losing control, slowly she began to shake. It progressed worse and worse. She grabbed the handle and yanked it with a tug from her leg. She could hear the muscle tear, and the knife had even pierced bone. She tried not to scream, she tried to keep calm so as not to lose too much blood. Her hands shook as if someone was shaking them, but she managed to grab the hem of her dress and rip it. She tied it around her lag and saw yet more blood. _More blood…where is it coming from…_ She shook her head and her eyes got big. She spread her legs and felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. _I'm in labor…_


	7. Any Dream Will Do

Lily looked up at the brick wall and huffed in pain. She heard footsteps, so with great caution she stood and hid behind a bunch of cardboard boxes. The police looked down, but could not see her. Lily slumped down and scratched the ground as another contraction flooded over her and more blood seeped out. _Why is it blood? I thought is was just water…_ she began to cry. To that point, she had resisted, but now… the thought of possibly losing her baby made her break down in tears. She wrapped her arms around her belly and felt a kick.

"Shhh… Momma's here darlin' Momma's gonna take care of you… she whispered to the unborn child. She knew she'd have to give birth here. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. Lily growled in pain and bit her lip until it bled. She couldn't scream, is she did, they'd find her and take her away, they didn't care if she was delivering a baby in an alley with a puncture to the bone in her leg, they only cared about sticking her back in that jail cell.

Hours past of pain and blood. She had lost so much that she was losing control of her body. She felt to see if she could push yet, and when she discovered the answer to be yes, she did so, as hard and as long as she could. _Rooster…why did you leave me like this? I wish you'd treated be better; we'd still be together today… _She pushed again and began to whine, trying to keep quiet, but she screamed. A deafening scream. A blood curdling scream of lost souls burning.

Molly was walking with her adopted parents, though, they were her real parents to her, when they heard this. She looked at her mom and her mother picked her up "Dennis, I think we should find out what that scream was for…" The woman looked at him and he nodded. They walked around the street looking for where the horrible sound had come from. They passed by the alley and she screamed again. Dennis held out his hand to his wife and told her to stop. He walked daintily down the alley and saw Lily.

"Miss, are you… giving birth?" Lily looked up, obviously afraid. "No, dear, it's alright. Diana get over here now!" She ran over and sat Molly down.

"Miss Lily?" Molly looked at her and sat beside her. "I remember you." She took Lily's hand and Diana put her hand on the poor woman's knee.

"Miss, I'll help if you want."

"I- I'm supposed- to be- in-in jail…" Lily began to cry harder and Diana simply smiled.

"Well, Molly seems know you, so we will get this baby out and take you somewhere. Alright?" Lily nodded and Diana told her to push again. She raised her skirt and helped her along, until she took her husband's pocked knife and cut the umbilical cord. _The baby is okay… it's crying…_ She felt herself continue to bleed.

"Molly? Where do you want us to take her?"

"To Annie and Mr. Warbucks." She said and let go of Lily's hand. Dennis picked Lily up and put his coat over her so no one could see her face, just in case she was supposed to be in jail like she said. Diana wrapped the baby girl in her sweater and held her close. They made their way there, and the gateman, recognizing them opened it. Molly knocked on the door and Grace opened the door

"Hello Molly, Diana, Dennis, what is going on?" They hastily explained and she let them right in. They uncovered Lily and Grace gasped. "Lily St. Regis!" Lily fluttered her eyes and coughed.

"Baby…" she whispered and Grace sat on the floor and took her. Annie walked in, Daddy Warbucks right behind her.

"What is going on?" he boomed and looked at Grace.

"It's Lily St. Regis, the escapee from jail…"

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"**No**! Uhhh… no… She, she's dying. She's bleeding to death." She noticed Lily's leg and unwrapped it. "Oh my god…" Warbucks walked over and looked at her.

"She's bleeding on the floor." Annie observed. Warbucks looked at her.

"So she is, let's get her to a bed. No, I will get her to a bed." He picked her up and Grace took her baby.

"Thank you." She said to the family as she walked away. They went out the door. "Annie, would you like to hold Little Miss?" Annie nodded and took the child.

"Pretty baby! Isn't she!" Annie exclaimed and followed her parents. Warbucks laid Lily in the bed and Grace dressed her leg.

"Poor dear." Grace whispered and the other two agreed.

"She will be okay right? She'll be able to take care of her pretty baby? We could bail her out right? I know what she did, but I just won't have them take her like this!" Warbucks and Grace looked at each other and shrugged.

'If she pulls through Annie, I promise we will take her in."


	8. Memory

Lily woke up the next morning to the sound of her baby crying. Grace was sitting beside the bed holding her.

"Why did—you—did you do that…?" she stuttered and turned her head wincing.

"Why not?" Grace smiled and helped her sit up, then handed her her daughter to nurse her. Lily looked at the baby and smiled. _I wish Rooster could see you… you are a darling to be proud of. _She undid her shirt and Grace turned away. "Lily, we have decided that if you pull through, we will bail you out and let you stay here with us." Lily slowly looked up.

"Really?" she coughed. Grace nodded and patted her back. Lily finished feeding her daughter. That is when Annie ran in.

"Miss Lily! You're up!" She sat on the end of the bed and looked at the baby. "So, what you gonna name her?" Lily looked at her daughter then back at Annie.

"Rose. I will… name her—Ro-" She began to cough again and handed Annie Rose. Annie smiled at the baby then frowned at Grace. Lily had fainted again.

"Is she gonna make it you think?" Grace looked at her and sighed.

"Annie, she might not… Her leg is infected, and she is still bleeding. I won't give her much of a chance." Annie gasped.

"What about Rose!"

"We'll take her, don't worry. Rose will be fine…"

It was hours before Lily's eyelashes fluttered again. But Annie noticed.

"Miss Lily, I'm here for you. Okay?" She saw a tiny smile on Lily's lips and she sighed relieved that she could hear her. "We gon' take care of you, don't worry."

"Th-thank…you…" Lily collapsed back into the pillow. And Annie took her hand.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow clears away all the cobwebs and the sorrow…_

_Till there's none…_

She watched Lily's chest rattle up and down slower and slower, till it stopped.

_When I'm stuck with a day, that's gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say… Oh! The sun'll come out tomorrow Come what may!_

Annie dropped Lily's hand and ran downstairs tears in her eyes and right into Grace.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're always a day away!" She cried and Grace held her tight knowing what had happened. Some things just don't pay off…


End file.
